


The host with the most

by bellafarella



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Drinking, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Kissing, M/M, Open Mic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Prompt: Patrick works in a grocery store. David is completely enraged by the lack of some sort of fruit and Patrick tries to explain that they’re out of season.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 71
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	The host with the most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itty_Bitty_Blondie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itty_Bitty_Blondie/gifts).



> For this fic, the Rose's just moved to town, Stevie and David are just friends, Patrick is a townie.  
> This was a fun AU to write, I hope yall like it!!!

David has been having a rough time in this god forsaken town. The Rose name was no more in terms of high society and power.

It's been a couple of months or so since they moved into this grimy motel run by the most sarcastic and rude woman he's ever met but she's turning out to be his only friend. Friend is a bit of a stretch right now though since David finds it difficult to even leave the small, dark, depressing room he shares with his sister. 

Stevie has been hard on him, though, even with her being a new friend. She comes to check on him every day that he doesn't leave his room and tries to force him out by inviting him places, sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. Today it works, she tells him about this bar in town (the only one in town) and how she's going to have her needs met by a handsome stranger. David tells her that he wants that too so he decides to go with her. She tells him to meet her at the motel office when she finishes up for the night. 

There's hours until then so David heads over to the grocery store to buy some things for a smoothie he used to make that always made him feel good - it's full of nutrients and he just feels fresh and revived after drinking it. He's been feeling so low and heavy, so he's hoping that maybe this will help, even just a little. 

David wanders around the grocery store trying to find all the ingredients he needs; kale, honey crisp apple, frozen bag of strawberries, lemon, and chia seeds. Only thing left is the kiwis, the main part of his smoothie. He's looking in the produce area and can't seem to find kiwis at all. He looks around briefly to see if anyone who works here is nearby. He doesn't see anyone that has the uniform but then he sees a man dressed in a blue button up shirt tucked into some midrange denim who turns around and has a name-tag on his shirt. He goes up to him and sees the name tag says 'Patrick'.

David clears his throat and says, "Um, hi."

"Hi, how can I help you?" Patrick smiled and was far too cheery for being a grocery store employee.

"Are you the manager?" David asks.

"I am, is there a problem?" Patrick asks, worry now tinting his tone.

David puts his hand on his hip, leaving his other hand on his shopping cart. "Yes there is, I can't find the kiwis anywhere."

Patrick looks to be suppressing a smile, and David wants to hate that he's probably trying not to laugh at him if he wasn't actually really cute? "Yeah, I'm sorry but the kiwis are out of season right now so there are none in stock." 

David whips his head in a half circle, "What?!" Patrick's about to say something when David stammers out, "What do you mean out of season? You don't even have any in the back?! I really need two kiwis."

Patrick's eyes turn all soft and it seems as though he feels bad that they don't have kiwis in stock. He says, "I'm sorry, sir, but we don't have any kiwis at all in the store and won't have any for a couple more months until they're back in season." 

If David wasn't so upset, Patrick calling him _sir_ would have done something to him. "A couple more months?! What am I supposed to do now? I need two kiwis for my smoothie," he exclaims. He knows how utterly ridiculous he sounds but he really doesn't care. He needed this smoothie. He needed to feel revived. It feels like this town as taken away his soul, his will to live, and he just _really_ needed this. 

"I'm really sorry to disappoint you but there's nothing I can do. Can I maybe help you find something else to substitute for the kiwis?" He's really kind and feels bad, but David can't think about how nice and cute the grocery store manager is when he's so upset about the kiwis.

David sighs. "No that won't be necessary." He starts to walk away, leaving his shopping cart behind. 

He hears Patrick say, "Have a great day!"

David turns around slightly, face scrunched up he mutters out, "Thanks so much," before walking out of the store and heading back to the motel empty handed, upset, and a little turned on. 

David doesn't meet Stevie at the office so she comes to him. She doesn't even bother knocking, letting herself in. David’s lying in bed under the covers with the shades drawn closed. It's dark out now so she opens the light and hears David hiss - he full on hisses like he's a vampire and can't be in the light or he'll burn to ash.

Stevie pulls the covers off of him and he says, "Ugh! What are you doing?!"

"I thought you were meeting me up front," she tells him calmly as she looks down at him in bed. 

He turns around to lie on his back and looks at her, but he has on these ridiculous white sunglasses on his face. "I didn't get to have my smoothie and I'm not feeling very like _alive_ right now?" He says and it comes off as a question.

"Now that you inserted yourself into my plans you don't want to come anymore because you didn't have a smoothie? That's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard," Stevie says incredulously.

David sits up. He removes his sunglasses, a frown firmly placed on his face. He groans lightly, "I mean, you're not wrong but ugh, I just-”

Stevie interrupts him. "I don't care, just get up, get dressed and let's go find people that we can make out with so I'm not forced to lower my standards and make out with you," She has her hand planted on her hip and David knew she wasn’t going to back down. 

"Um, rude, but point taken," David says before getting out of bed and rummaging through his things for an outfit. 

Almost an hour later, the two of them get to the bar and when they walk in it is _nothing_ as David imagined. Well, the look of it is _exactly_ what he imagined but what was happening inside was not. 

"Open mic night?! You've got to be fucking kidding me," David turns her face down, pulling Stevie in by the elbow and keeping her close. 

She removes her arm from his grip and says, "It's actually hilarious and will take your mind off the smoothie situation so let's grab some drinks at the bar and some seats and watch people make fools out of themselves as we get _really_ drunk. I'll even get the first round."

"Oh, you'll be getting every round," David makes his way to the bar, Stevie right behind him. 

Stevie orders a beer and David orders a rum and ginger ale, and they also get a few polar bear shots before finding a table near the bar and taking their seats to watch the open mic night. There's a man on stage doing some stand up comedy, if that's what you call it - it's pretty bad. It doesn't last long, thankfully, and then there's a man David recognizes go up on the stage and thanking the stand up guy. 

"I know that guy," David says lowly to Stevie.

"How do you know Patrick? You never even leave your room.”

"Okay, how do _you_ know Patrick? He's the manager at the grocery store that told me the kiwis are out of season.”

"I went to high school with him," Stevie reveals. 

"And what happened there?" David asks with a small smirk.

"Oh, no nothing, he was with the same girl for years but the past six months or so he's been single and not seen with anyone," Stevie tells him. "He's a pretty eligible bachelor." 

David shoots her a look then brings his attention back to Patrick, who was now walking off stage so some poor girl could perform her slam poetry. "Okay, so I'm not drunk enough for slam poetry. I'm gonna need another drink," He sucks down the last of his drink and makes grabby hands at Stevie for more money. She rolls her eyes at him before handing him a twenty and telling him to get her another beer as well. 

David sees Patrick sitting at the far end of the bar, watching the girl on stage. David goes near him but not too close, trying to be a little subtle in his approach. He nods to the bartender who comes over and David says, "One more beer for my friend over there and another rum and ginger ale. Thanks so much."

David hears a small chuckle near him and looks over at Patrick who says, "Hi again."

"Oh, hi," David replies.

Patrick smiles, "Sorry again about the kiwis." A small smirk makes its way onto his face and David can tell he's teasing him.

"Mm, are you though?" David’s mouth twisting to the side.

The bartender puts his drinks in front of him and he's about to hand him the money when Patrick stops him, "Let me get those for you."

"You don't have to," David says with a small shake of his head.

"I'd like to, if only to make up for the tragic loss you faced today," Patrick teases, handing the bartender twenty bucks and telling him to keep the change.

"It was a loss, if you must know. I just haven't been doing so great since being forced to move to this town and I was looking forward to having my kiwi smoothie that always made me feel more refreshed and revived," David realizes he said too much. "You also didn't need to know all that, so I'm just gonna-" he takes his drinks awkwardly, "Thanks for the drinks, Patrick."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second," Patrick says with his hand on David's elbow gently not to spill his drinks. David looks at him, hopeful about what he’d ask, "Can I at least get your name? Since you know mine."

"Not my fault you wore a horrible name tag," David says making Patrick chuckle. "And it’s David." 

"Well, it's nice to meet you, David," Patrick says with a sweet smile.

"You too," David responds, not able to fight the smile he returns to him.

"I have to go back up there to introduce the next act but um, would you join me for a drink in between acts? Unless you're here with someone," Patrick rubs the back of his neck. 

He seems nervous which makes David smile, "Just with a friend. Let me just bring her her beer and I'll be right back."

"Okay," Patrick says softly, with a bright smile.

David nods and heads over to Stevie, putting her drink in front of her and sitting down for a second. She says, "Took you long enough."

"Patrick asked me to keep him company between acts," David tells her, sucking his lips in between his teeth. 

"Then what are you still doing sitting here with me?" Stevie smirks.

"Thank you," he says before standing and kissing the top of her head. 

"Ew, don't," she says but it's too late. David starts to head back toward Patrick when Stevie stops him, "Where's my twenty?" David just flips her off before going over to Patrick.

Throughout the night, David sits at the bar with Patrick and they talk throughout each act until Patrick needs to head back up to introduce the next one. David learns some stuff about Patrick, how he hosts these open mic nights every Thursday since college, that he's lived in this town his whole life, that he's been managing the grocery store for a few months but he hopes to do something else since it's not his forever job, and that he's a singer. That last one he learns when Patrick goes back on the stage to say that he will be the closing act. Patrick sings a cover of a song David's never heard of before but it's absolutely amazing. Patrick also plays the acoustic guitar while singing and David's never heard something so beautiful in his life. 

Patrick thanks everyone before heading back over to David who has a huge grin on his face. "So you left out that you can sing and play the guitar while we've been talking.”

"I also play piano and accordion but hey, who's counting?" Patrick teases. 

"Wow, well, clearly you are," David retorts. 

Patrick laughs. "I need to head out now, gotta be at the store early. Can I drive you home?" 

"Yes, thank you." David’s mouth twists to the side. He hops off the barstool and turns towards the exit and he feels Patrick's hand at the small of his back. Just as quickly as it was there does it disappear. They walk together out of the bar, and Patrick opens the passenger door for David and waits till he's inside before closing it, then goes around the front of the car to get inside the driver's seat. David can't help the small blush creeping up his neck or the smile on his face at how _nice_ Patrick is. David's never been treated this way after meeting someone at a bar. David's never been treated this way by anyone, ever. It feels so different but good, he likes it. He likes it a lot.

They talk throughout the drive about David mostly. Patrick was actually interested enough to ask questions about him, which was also new for David; no one ever cared enough to ask. It's not a long drive so soon enough he's pulling into the motel driveway in front of room 7. 

David runs his hands down his thighs before looking at Patrick, "Well that was a fun night."

Patrick smiles at him softly, "I'm really glad I got to see you again, David." David smiles at him softly and he sees Patrick's eyes look at his lips before meeting his gaze. David leans forward slightly and there's no rejection from Patrick so he puts his hand on Patrick's cheek and kisses him softly on the lips. He feels Patrick kissing him back softly, slowly. It feels nice. Nicer than any kiss has ever felt. Better than anything he's ever felt before. He could kiss Patrick forever if he would let him.

David pulls back reluctantly and twists his mouth to the side. Patrick lets out a breath, "Thank you."

"For what?" David asks with a small shake of his head. He's never been thanked for kissing someone before. 

"I've never done that before with a guy," Patrick seems nervous like he's scared David won't be okay with that. 

David nods. "Okay…" He replies, not sure what else to say, and praying that this isn't just for an experiment. He's been that before and doesn't want to do that again and definitely not with Patrick.

"Yeah," Patrick says, letting out a small laugh on an exhale. "When I saw you at the store today- I just really wanted to get to know you but you were gone so quickly I thought I lost my chance. Then I saw you at the bar and it felt like fate telling me to not be shy and get to know you. I've been thinking about kissing you all night so thank you for making that happen for us."

David twists his mouth to the side, trying not to grin like an idiot. "Well fortunately, I'm a very generous person," he says making Patrick chuckle. 

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Patrick asks, eyes like a puppy looking at him full of hope. 

David smiles and nods. "Mhm, we can talk whenever you'd like." He undoes his seatbelt and puts his number in Patrick's phone before saying, "Preferably not before 10 am because I'm not really a morning person." 

He opens the door and steps out, closing it. He hears Patrick say, "Goodnight, David."

David leans down and looks through the open window. "Goodnight, Patrick," He returns before walking to his door. He turns to look at Patrick who's still there and gives him a small wave before heading inside his room. 

David thinks that maybe his luck in this town might finally be changing for the better. He thinks that maybe the reviving smoothie helped even though he didn't actually consume it, that maybe it helped him because it got him in the store where he met Patrick, who David doesn't know it yet but he will be the love of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
